


Monster, How Should I Feel?

by windychimes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed further complicates the relationship between himself, Ling, and Lan Fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster, How Should I Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend, Jules.
> 
> Set some time post-canon, a great deal of hand waving for Greed's existence.

It was not unusual for Ling to wake her with gentle touches and soft kisses. His fingers would trail along her sides, his lips would press against her forehead. Though she often woke before him, on the rare days she didn’t it was worth it to slack on her training, just a little.

There’s a soft hum in her ear, a hand running through her hair. Still half-asleep Lan Fan curls against his chest and sighs in contentment. Later she will berate herself for sleeping in, but right now she allows herself to indulge. He presses his lips to her forehead as his hand travels down her side, stopping at her hip to give it a squeeze. In the back of her mind an alarm bell goes off but she’s too relaxed right now, she feels too safe in Ling’s arms. It’s not until his hand slides to the curve of her ass does she notice the unnatural qi radiating from him.

“ _Greed_ ,” she hisses as her eyes snap open. She had become so used to the qi underneath Ling’s skin that she hadn’t noticed the increase. She growls, more at herself than at Greed; how could she be so foolish to ignore it? “What are you doing?”

“Ooh, you could tell?” The grin his gives her is far too flashy to ever belong to her lord. “I was doing so good, too.”

Lan Fan grips his wrist a little too hard and pushes his hand away. “The young master is not as crude as you.” She looks into his eyes and her gaze is unwavering. “Why are you doing this?”

Greed laughs. “Call him Ling, would you? He’s your husband.” Greed shrugs and sits up. The early morning sun spreads across his back as it shines through the open window. “What can I say? Maybe I have a… certain fondness for you.”

He pulls the covers down to her hips but she does not protest. She will not allow this man—this _monster_ to shame her. He places his hand on her ribs, just below her breast. The toothy grin he gives lacks the confidence from earlier. “Maybe I have a certain fondness for both of you.”

Something she does not care to name swirls in the pit of her stomach. “Do not confuse your lust for fondness, Greedy One.” Lan Fan wants to push away his hand but her arms stay at her side. “You are not a part of this relationship.”

He leans in so close their noses nearly touch and there’s something in those purple eyes of his that she cannot read. “It’s much more than lust, sweetheart. It’s been too long for it to be just lust.” He looks like he’s going to kiss and all at once she is repulsed and excited. “Maybe I want to be a part of this.”

Their lips are so close they share a breath but she shoves him away before they can touch, her shoulders shaking as she sits up. “Liar.” If she says it enough, will she convince herself of it? “I will not fall for your tricks.”

She does not see the look in his eyes and she wills herself not to think of it. A heavy silence hangs in the air but it’s soon broken by a sudden, barking laugh, harsh and bitter. “I guess you found me out, huh? No sense in trying to fool you.” His voice is wrong, it’s all wrong. “Your ‘young master’ is still sleeping. You can have him when he wakes.”

Lan Fan says nothing to that. Slipping off the bed she heads to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping inside before the water is warm. She does not think of the words he said, nor his lips above hers, nor the strange things that weigh in the pit of her stomach. She stares at the wall until the cold waters goes from hot to cold again and thinks of nothing at all.

When she returns to their bedroom Ling is still wrapped up in the bed sheets and is once again sleeping. As she quietly pads across the floor he wakes and sits up, flashing her a smile that is all his own. Even as his wife she should not be so improper but she drops her towel and crawls into lap and kisses him until neither of them can breathe. It is not her place to take, but to wait for his request, but she cannot help herself. Her actions are unusual but Ling doesn’t question them; he’s more than eager to let her throw off the covers, to let her grind against his body and ride him and takes what she needs. He doesn’t question why her hand stays against the center of his chest the whole time, nor does he question why she keeps her face pressed to it afterwards.

“Idiot,” she whispers to his chest, quiet enough so Ling can’t hear. Tears threaten to prick at her eyes but they do not. “Idiot.”

The qi within her master is hot against her ear. Of course he would complicate things. Of course he would make this more difficult than they already were. Of course.

The qi flares and the hand running through her hair is not Ling’s. She allows Greed his moment of weakness. That is all it is; a kindness to the homunculus. Her heart is Ling’s and Ling’s only, no false confession will ever change that.

If she tells herself that enough, then perhaps she will believe it to be true.


End file.
